Hero
by Shadowmaster2323
Summary: "When have I ever done anything rash or irresponsible?" Drew questioned. Basically this is just a collection of one-shots that involve Drew being the hero she is. Will have various characters and cryptids from the series. Rated T for violence and language.


**Why hello there!**

**First off, this one shot is based off of the Zoroastrian Pit of Darkness. I did some research on it and it's actually called the 'Tower of Silence'. It's pretty interesting, you should look into it if you get the chance. However, if you're under thirteen, please don't. **

**I've noticed that there just aren't enough Drew Saturday fanfictions, so I created this. Just for future reference, anything that's randomly bold is a different language. 'Cause, I don't know how to speak them, and not everyone will either. **

**Each of these will be it's own separate one-shot/two-shot. I'll try to put a short summary in the beginning of each author's note. I do not own Secret Saturdays nor any of it's characters. **

**Enjoy~**

* * *

"It's gotta be around here somewhere." Doc muttered as he brought up his map.

"I'm sure we'll find it darling." Drew assured as she sat on a large rock. She and her husband had been walking for over three hours. They had gotten a call that a group of college students had gone out exploring in the woods, and only one of them had come back.

* * *

"_That's him." One of the villagers said with a thick accent as Doc and Drew approached them. Drew headed towards the young man. He was sitting on a log that was placed near a burning fire. There was a woman sitting beside him. _

"_Hello." Drew said softly as she sat beside the man. Drew could tell that he was no older than twenty. She could also tell that the boy was still recovering from whatever he had experienced in the forest. His hands were shaking uncontrollably and he had a blank stare. "My name's Drew Saturday. The villagers called my husband and I in to help find your friends. Is there anything you can tell me about what happened?"_

_The young man didn't even look at Drew. He kept his eyes focused on a rock on the ground. "Yeah… My three friends and I were all going exploring in the forest. You know, just goofing off and everything. One of the villagers had warned us not to travel too far, but we didn't pay any attention to him. We were wandering around for the most part, and then we found this… thing. It looked like a tower. Before we could check it out, we were attacked by a group of, things. I managed to get away, but my friends weren't so lucky." _

_By the end of his story, the young man was in tears. He turned his attention to Drew. "You have to find them! Please!" he cried. _

_Drew placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, "We'll do our best. I promise." _

"_You said you found a tower?" Doc questioned as he approached the two. The boy nodded. _

"_Do you know anything about it?" Drew asked the village woman who was sitting near them. _

_The woman nodded gravely. "Yes. It's called 'The Tower of Silence'." Drew let out a gasp. "So you know of it then?" _

"_I do." Drew muttered. While her husband had extensive knowledge of technology and science, Drew specialized in cultures and folklore. _

"_Then I shouldn't have to warn you of the danger you're about to face." _

"_No, you don't. But we can't just leave his friends for dead." Drew commented. "Can you point us in the direction of the tower?"_

"_Yes, it's that way." The woman said. Drew and Doc nodded towards each other and headed off in the direction they were told._

* * *

"So, what exactly is the 'Tower of Silence'?" Doc questioned as they began to walk again.

Drew sighed, "The Tower of Silence, or the Pit of Darkness', is an ancient Zoroastrian tower in which they preform rituals."

"What kind of rituals?"

"Bad ones. They take a small group of people and basically sacrifice them. They chain them up on top of the tower, and leave them there to die." Drew explained as she sliced a group of vines. Doc stumbled up beside her.

"That's horrible."

"Yeah, I know." Drew muttered as she sliced another group vines. They entered a clearing. Inside of the clearing stood a large stone tower. "This is it."

Doc clenched his fists as he heard a noise behind him. Before either of them could react, they were both knocked unconscious.

* * *

Doc woke up with a pounding headache. He opened his eye and sat up. He blinked a few times to adjust his eyes to the dimly lit area his was in.

"Drew!" He exclaimed once he remembered what happened. He could see the black outline of someone in the corner. He breathed a sigh of relief when he see that the mass had white hair. He approached her quickly. He pulled her into his arms.

"Drew?" He asked. He shook her gently. He let out the breath he was holding when she groaned. She began to stir awake.

"Doc? What happened?" She questioned as she sat up and rubbed the back of her head.

"It appears we've been captured." Doc pointed out. "And I'm going to guess that it's by the same things that took the college kids.

"Well I don't want to stick around and find out." Drew said as she reached for her sword. She let out a frustrated growl as she grabbed air.

"We might not need your sword to get out of this. They obviously need us alive for something. Plus, if we wait until they get us, we might be able to find the missing kids." Doc pointed out. Drew slid down the wall and placed her arms on her knees and rested her head upon them.

"I hate waiting." She muttered.

Doc chuckled. "Yeah, I know you do."

* * *

Doc and Drew were pulled from their thoughts when they heard shouting. Both stayed quiet and listened intently. After a few seconds, the door was pulled open. Both of them stood quickly, ready to fight if needed. A group of six people appeared. They were all covered in paint. They restrained Drew and Doc. They bound both their arms behind their backs. After they were done, they were pushed out of the cell and led to a campfire. There were a large amount of people, every one of them also covered in some form of paint.

They were near the fire when someone kicked the back of their knees, knocking them to the ground. A man appeared in front of them, with a large feathered headdress. He held up a spear and began to shout to the people who crowded around them. Both of the Saturdays could tell he was the Chief.

"What are they saying Drew?" Doc whispered.

"Something about how they're complete." Drew muttered as she eyed the Chief. He spoke again, and the crowd began to cheer.

"That doesn't sound good."

"He just said now the ritual can begin…" Drew said as she gave her husband a worried look.

"**Take the man!**" the chief shouted in his native language. Some of the people grabbed Doc's shoulders and hoisted him up.

"What the?" Doc questioned as he started to struggle.

"What?! No!" Drew shouted, tears forming in her eyes. She jumped up and looked the Chief right in the eyes. "**Take me! You can take. I'll go willingly! Just please, don't hurt him.**"

"Drew?" Doc said questioningly. Whatever she had just said had caused the men to stop fighting against him.

The Chief looked back and forth between Drew and Doc.

"**Take me. Please.**" Drew begged.

The Chief nodded. "**Very well then. Take the woman.**"

"Drew? What's going on?!" Doc demanded as the men let him go. Drew gave him a sad smile. "No… You did not just do what I think you did!" He said in disbelief.

"I very well couldn't let them take you up there. Now could I?" She teased sadly. Drew could see the tears in his eyes. "It'll be okay Doc. They'll let you go. Go back to the airship. Go home to Zak. There's no need for him to lose both parents."

The Chief pulled Drew away, and pushed her off in the direction of the tower.

"No…" Doc fell to the ground again. He stared off in the direction that the love of his life was just drug away. Doc closed his eyes as a few tears fell. Deciding then and there, he wouldn't lose her. He would never let him giver her life up for him. He would fight for her, no matter what. "NO! Drew!" Doc roared as he snapped the vines that held his hands.

* * *

"**I admire your love for your husband.**" The Chief said as one of the men tied Drew down.

"**Whatever.**" Drew growled. She stared at the sky above her. The sun was starting to set. She heard the Chief chant a few times, before he and his men left.

"They got you too?" The girl who was tied up beside Drew questioned. Drew turned her attention towards her.

"Not exactly."

"Then how'd you get in this mess?" The boy to her right asked.

"They were going to take my husband. So I took his place." Drew explained. There was a silence between them. Drew laid her head back down and closed her eyes again. She didn't regret that she had taken her husband's place.

"So what are they going to do to us?" The other girl questioned.

"They leave us here to die." Drew said bluntly.

"Oh… Well that's nice." The boy said sarcastically. They all fell into silence again.

"Did you hear that?" One of the girls questioned.

"Great, they're probably coming back with more people." The boy growled. Everyone held their breath as a figure appeared.

"Drew!" The voice called. This snapped Drew out of her thoughts. She struggled to sit up.

"Doc? Doc! Over here!" She cried out. Doc rushed to his wife's side. He used her sword to cut her free. Once she was free, he wasted no time pulling her into a tight embrace.

"Are you okay?" He questioned as he tightened his hold on her.

"I'm fine. Where'd you find my sword?" Drew asked as she pulled out of the hug. He passed it to her as she cut the other kids free.

"I took it from the Chief's throne. We better go. They'll probably realize something's wrong when they see half of their tribe unconscious." Doc said. The airship stopped just above them. Five ropes dropped down. Each of them took hold of one as they were pulled to the safety of the airship.

* * *

After they reunited the college kids, they set their course for home. Once the auto-pilot was activated Drew turned to her husband, who was staring thoughtfully outside, as the clouds passed.

"Doc?" She asked quietly.

"Hum?"

"Are you okay?" She questioned. Doc turned his full attention to her. He pulled her into another tight embrace.

"Why? Why would you do something like that? Don't you know what could have happened if I lost you?" He demanded.

"I do Doc. But I've lost so many people I couldn't just sit by and watch as another person I loved died." Drew shot back. Dock sighed, he knew that Drew was over protective of her family and friends.

"I know… Just… Don't do it again, okay?"

"No promises Big Guy."


End file.
